wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Syntharion Sunfury
Early History: The Paladin Years Syntharion Sunfury was a high elf paladin long ago. Born in the time of peace within the world at large; a world not yet truly inhabited with humans or orcs - the largest empire belonging to the trolls, Syntharion spent his youth growing up during the period shortly after the settling of Eversong. In the world at large, he was born about 2000 years after the founding of Quel'thalas - amid the wake of the blood elf and human war with the Amani. His formative years were spent dealing with the territorial disputes with the Amani trolls that ventured from Zul'Gurub. His mentors trained him from an early age to master the power of Belore, and in time and with experience at the hands of the trolls, he became a promising force of retribution. his training culminating in his roll on the front lines of the trolls last ditched efforts to retake Silvermoon from the Quel'Dorei. Following his devotion to his people and his extraordinary martial, he was charged with the protection of the Quel’dorei way of life; made into a royal guard of Silvermoon City, placed in the citadel to watch over and help protect King Anasterian Sunstrider But with the Third War came calamity for the high elves, and the paladin did not escape the cruelty and disaster that befell Silvermoon. Arthas's infamous march on the capital ended in catastrophe for much of the Sunfury family, by blood and by bond; both his mentor and supreme commander Sylvanas Sunstrider and his charge, Anasterian Sunstrider, were killed in the wake of the prince of Lordearon's genocidal campaign of conquest. This had two despairing effects on the elf. First, as a paladin of many years, Syntharion’s faith of so many years had been shaken to its foundation, but watching the destruction of his people and his homeland threw him further into a crisis of faith. He became disparaged, thinking the light had forsaken him and his people; he was not alone in this belief, many of the survivors of Silvermoon’s destruction echoing his thoughts... His despair was short lived. Like so many others, Syntharion fell to the Scourge's conquest. But in being killed with his family, Sunfury was sentenced to a fate worse than death; risen again as a death knight by Arthas, the Lich King himself. Transitional Years: Rebirth as a Death Knight For obvious reasons, being alongside Sylvanas and Anasterian to fall, Syntharion was not raised as a Death Knight of Acherus initially. Originally, due to the elves history with the Amani trolls, the Sunfury warrior had been dispatched by Arthas to deal with the Drakkari of Zul’Drak. He was stationed on Necropolis Voltarus for the campaign to secure Northrend, and during the siege of Zul’Drak Syntharion fought with much of the anger and vengeance that he had buried within himself during his life; both from the Lich King’s audacity to resurrect him but so too at the trolls for crippling Silvermoon’s defenses to the point where it was possible for the mindless Scourge to overtake the capital. Syntharion unleashed his fury upon the Drakkari leaving only destruction and fodder for the Lich King’s amassing war machine. For his success and impressive results, he was summoned to Acherus before it departed for the Scarlet Enclave. There he was in the first lines that established the Scourge’s ground base and secured a foothold in Acherus for the events surrounding Light’s Hope Chapel. However, fate caused change for him again. By the grace of Tirion Fordring’s words and his interactions with Lady Eonys during the events at Light’s Hope, some of the memories of his old life were restored to him. The blood elf fought alongside other members of his race at the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel, such as Koltira Deathweaver, but there he discovered the futility of the fealty he had swore to the Lich King. With considerations in order, he went to the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. But like many of the other Death Knights of Acherus, he emerged from the conflict a changed elf. The change in himself, as well as it’s implication that there were some survivors combined with the knowledge that he too, in a way had survived, made him reconsider his relationship with Belore. And while he could never again be the pure hand of its will, he vowed to uphold the light as its dark horse, its underdog, and its guardian dwelling in the shadows. His time in servitude behind him, he set out to join the fight in Northrend. After the events that played out in Wrath of the Lich King, he set out to rekindle his connection with the Light and with Belore. But doing so prov ed frustrating and difficult. During his travels, Syntharion begins to have a recurring dream of an order; the Hand of Belore. Returning to Eversong after much soul searching and attempting to atone for his crisis of faith, Sunfury undertook a pilgrimage to seek out the lady from his vision and the people that were shown to him in the dream.... Personality Fairly rational for the most part. As a former royal guard and as part of Alyadria’s core group of protectors, he tends to think very tactically before emotionally if he can help it; therefore he tends to come off as fairly emotionally muted until something sets him off. He tends to adhere to very old world traditions, very respect driven and honor bound primarily. Therein, though he doesn’t understand love he comes across as somewhat chilvarous. Because he is a Death Knight, certain emotions were beaten out of him: Love, Empathy, Pity, Sadness, Heartbreak, Remorse, Hope, Fear, and Pain primarily. As it was beaten out of him, these emotions are completely salvagable, but it will take time and effort to bring them back. Additionally, this withdrawal makes him extremely prone to volatile swings if someone tampers around too much (toys with his heart or something similar). As mentioned, he has suffered sever emotional warping under the Lich King and it has effected the following in different ways. Because of how he was created/rebirthed etc. Syn has been warped in such a way that he is almost trained with Pavlovian negative reinforcement in regards with some issues, creating explosive reactions emotionally. Remorse – He equates indecisiveness with weakness, the past is in the past. It manifests often as awkward frustration in the present. Fear – weakness. In actuality, he’s retrospectively glad that this is gone from him. Empathy and Pity – He believes in internal strength and self-reliance because of racism against himself and the other death knights, and therefore because he receives no quarter, he gives no quarter. Sadness – Syntharion is a rather tragic character. He feels sadness as depression and despair. This can cause snaps as his emotional constipation become to pressurized, resulting in manic episodes of rage and anger. Pain – Syntharion punishes himself, if you haven’t seen it Icly, you may in the near future. While he does this to himself, he expects other people to do it to him even more so because of his condition. He does a lot to experience pain again because he sees it as a quintessential part of the “human” condition. He has come to this conclusion do to the pain he has directly or indirectly put the living around him through. As his own act of penitence, he exhibits several signs of depression including cutting, the most eccentric way of which is using his own blood to write on a blood rune sealed scroll that he keeps on his person. As a more outward act of penitence, he forces himself when he’s not called away to walk through the streets of Silvermoon to see the people who hold him in contempt. Love/Heartbreak – the most dangerous and disturbing of his emotional challenges lies with Love. His biggest influence on what a relationship was his ties to the Lich King. As such, from outside the game world, he holds a view of relationships rather akin to being on the receiving end of a particular violent domestic abuse situation. He is a product of Arthas’s war machine and as such was treated severely abusively to say the least. It has reached the point where in a very dark way, he views a relationship as a form of mutual possession – having undertones of objectification within it. Races of the Horde With Syntharion’s rising and the era of Garrosh’s horde, he has developed strong connections for better or worse with each of the races of the horde. In order of preference: Blood Elves - The Occupants of Silvermoon City are his natural people, and Syn regards himself as a sickly version of one of them. As such, he has strong ties with the Sin’dorei and is willing to defend them. He still considers Silvermoon City his home. Tauren - The Tauren as a whole rank next, not out of fault - but out of lack of luster. The Taurens’ beliefs in shamanism and druidic arts is perplexing to him but not out-right revolting. Regardless, Syn has respect for their strength and their utmost presence of mind to protect Thunder Bluff first and foremost. Trolls - The trolls find themselves in a strange position. While he shares no love for their voodoo practioning or their race as a whole, he understands that the Darkspear stand apart, especially after the events of the return of the Zandalari and the empowering of the Gurubashi and Amani during the events following the Cataclysm. Forsaken - Due to his strong connections to Sylvanas and the Sunstrider family in life, Syntharion almost thinks of Undercity as a second home, though he rarely frequents it. While the Forsaken are largely risen denizens of Lordaeron, Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers resonate almost as kin with the death knight. However, the Forsaken themselves often are treated with a certain amount of animosity both with their connections to a human past and their presence as a constant reminder of his time served at the Lich King's hands. Goblins - Just above the orcs fall the goblins in Syntharion’s eyes. Hyperactive, short-sighted raw, and often self-indulgent; the goblins have a sloppy and greedy culture where loyalty cannot be measured in blood or by sweat work, and viture - only through currency does one secure their loyalties. Syntharion despises the goblins for this and is openly disgusted by them. Orcs - Among all races of the Horde, Syntharion holds the Orcs with the most contempt, disdain, sadness, and in some cases outright hatred. While travelling the w orld after the events at Icecrown Citadel, Syntharion has in turn been through Orgrimmar his fair share of times. The racism of Garrosh’s Horde sickens him. And he blames both Garrosh’s followers for perpetuating it and Thrall and his followers for letting Garrosh come to power in the first place. He refuses to associate with Orcs point blank. Category:Horde Category:Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:2013